Cantarella
by trekumy
Summary: ... No podía irse a hacer su vida sabiéndola en ese estado, debía estar allí para ella aunque nunca lo supiera, debía cuidarla en secreto, ya había permitido que la dañaran una vez, no lo haría de nuevo.  ... --CAPÍTULO FINAL--
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Cantarella****.**

**Capítulo 1:**

-Idiota… Maldito estúpido, ¿cómo pudiste? ¡Te lo dije, una y otra vez! Lo repetí hasta el cansancio, pero tú tenías que ignorarme.

Pateó sin ánimos una pequeña piedrecilla que había en su camino.

-Siempre haces lo mismo, ¿será que piensas que intento dañarte? ¿Qué soy como el resto? Sabes perfectamente que nunca me aproveché, jamás te utilicé para mi beneficio, al contrario siempre estuve allí para ayudarte…

Se detuvo un momento, rió amargamente mientras levantaba la vista al oscuro cielo.

-No siempre estuve allí… hoy no estuve allí, hoy impediste que te siguiera, me impediste quedarme a tu lado, maldito… si sólo no hubieras comenzado a insultarme de esa forma, si sólo no me hubieras gritado que me odiabas, yo te habría seguido…

Las cargadas nubes dejaron caer su peso sobre la solitaria y pálida joven que permanecía allí inmutable.

-Debería odiarte, ¿sabes? Debería aborrecerte a ti, y a tu maldito recuerdo… pero no, no te odio, y sé que tú tampoco me odias, sólo lo hiciste para protegerme, porque… ¡Porque eres un estúpido, porque piensas que estoy hecha de cristal, porque no querías que corriera la misma suerte que tú!

Sus lágrimas se confundían con la intensa lluvia que arreciaba, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse nuevamente, al principio con lentitud, pero cada vez con mayor velocidad.

-¡Necesito verte, necesito demostrarte el gran error que cometiste! ¡Necesito que sepas que haberme dejado sola fue lo peor que pudiste hacerme!

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, aunque en realidad parecía un espectro sin alma, guiado por su última voluntad, un cuerpo vacío con un último deseo.

-Aquí estoy, mírame… ¡mira lo que has hecho! ¡¿Ahora te sientes satisfecho, crees que tu maldito sacrificio sirvió de algo?! Me mataste en vida…

Cayó de rodillas frente a la lápida, con su respiración agitada por la carrera, y sus manos en el suelo, las uñas enterradas en la tierra, sus brazos actuando como soporte para su débil cuerpo.

-No soporto vivir sin ti… no soy tan fuerte, no soy tan valiente, no puedo siquiera imaginar lo que sería seguir respirando sabiendo que no volveré a verte…

Un fuerte ataque de tos, la obligó a cubrir su boca con la mano, cuando logró calmarse pudo ver la mezcla de barro y sangre en su palma, sonrió con satisfacción.

-Al fin comenzó a hacer efecto…me odiarás por esto, lo sé… pero es la única forma de volver a verte… lo único que puedo hacer para estar a tu lado… por… toda… la… eternidad…

Sus brazos ya no eran suficiente para sostenerla, cayó de lado mientras sus ojos se cerraban con lentitud, lo último que pudo ver fue ese nombre tan importante grabado en el mármol.

"_Ranma Saotome"_

**Continuará.**

Hola a todos, bien este fic es lo que me ha mantenido ocupada todo este tiempo, planeaba que fuera un OneShot, pero ya llevaba 24 páginas y contando, así que será una recopilación de capítulos cortos, 7 capítulos probablemente, así ustedes no se aburren tanto y yo me libero de la ansiedad que me da el no haber publicado desde hace tanto tiempo. Me había prometido no publicarlo hasta estar acabado, pero voy acabando el penúltimo capítulo así que supongo que no habrá problemas ^^.

Bueno por ahora los dejo, en 2 o 3 días publico el siguiente, hasta pronto y se cuidan.

Saludos.

EDITO: No había notado que este capítulo había quedado todo junto, no sé que pasó u.u. Bueno ya lo arreglé, gracias pro leerlo igual a pesar de lo confuso ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 2:**

El sonido a algo hueco golpeando una madera fue seguido por un intenso dolor en su frente, levantó la cabeza confundida con una mano frotando la zona afectada.

-¡Tendo, castigada por dormirse en clase, salga al pasillo!- ordenó el profesor muy molesto.

Ella se lo quedó mirando como si se tratara de un extraterrestre, sin comprender donde estaba o que había sucedido.

-Señorita Tendo, ¡obedezca!- volvió a decir el hombre impacientándose.

-Akane, ¿qué te sucede?- le susurró Ranma preocupado por la extrema palidez de su rostro.

Ella volteó a verlo lentamente, sin poder creerlo, él estaba ahí, frente a ella, el mismo rostro, los mismos ojos, la misma camisa roja, no había duda de que era Ranma, pero él estaba… y ella debería estar…

-¡Tendo Akane, no me ignore!

-A… Akane, ¿estás bien?- volvió a preguntar Ranma sintiéndose a la vez nervioso y preocupado por la extraña mirada que ella le dedicaba.

Continuaba viéndolo fijamente como si con solo pestañear él fuera a desaparecer. Quería tocarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, quería sentirlo a su lado, obligarlo a jurarle que nunca se iría, que nunca la dejaría sola. Pero temía moverse, descubrir que él sólo era un delirio ocasionado por la sobredosis de pastillas, y es que todo lo que vivió antes no podía haber sido sólo un sueño, aún podía sentir la textura de la húmeda tierra en sus manos, y el metálico sabor de su propia sangre.

-¡Si no se retira en este momento la suspenderé por tres días!- amenazó el hombre furioso.

-¡No será necesario, ella ya se va!- exclamó Ranma poniéndose de pie -¿Verdad Akane?- le preguntó mientras la tomaba de los hombros obligándola a pararse, y comenzaba a guiarla hacia la salida.

-¡Y no quiero volver a verlos en lo que resta del día!- les gritó el profesor mientras cerraban la puerta, en un intento por recuperar algo de autoridad.

Ya estaban afuera y él retiraba sus manos de los hombros de ella, mientras la enfrentaba viéndola con preocupación. Ella se recostó contra la pared, talvez todo lo que vio no fue más que una pesadilla, pero la debilidad que había sentido era real.

-Escucha Akane, no te culpo por dormirte en clase de historia, pero al menos deberías evitar meterte en más problemas mientras aún continúas despierta- le dijo divertido intentando contagiarle algo de buen humor, o enojarla para que lo golpeara, o cualquier reacción, lo que fuera para que dejara de verlo de esa forma -. ¿Te sientes mal, que te está sucediendo? ¡Por favor dime!- exclamó al borde de la desesperación, se veía tan lejana, tan débil, tan no ella.

-Tú habías muerto…- respondió sin emoción en su voz –No parecía una pesadilla, era algo tan real…- afirmó viéndolo asustada mientras frotaba la erizada piel de sus brazos.

-Los sueños a veces son muy reales, tranquila aquí estoy y nada me pasará- afirmó con una sonrisa mientras se daba golpes en el pecho para demostrar su gran fortaleza –Por lo visto tenemos el resto del día libre, ¿quieres ir a comer algo? Podemos regresar más tarde a buscar nuestras cosas- propuso guiñándole un ojo.

Ella se limitó a asentir aún no demasiado convencida, pero cuando intentó dar un paso casi cae de bruces.

-Disculpa, por algún motivo me siento demasiado débil- explicó mientras utilizaba los brazos de Ranma, que la habían rodeado al instante, como punto de apoyo para encontrar su equilibrio nuevamente.

-Descuida, es una buena excusa- comentó despreocupado mientras comenzaba a caminar sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¿Excusa?- le preguntó ella dejándose guiar algo sonrojada por la cercanía.

-Es muy fácil, si alguien nos ve así, diremos que te sentías mal… Así podremos caminar abrazados tranquilamente sin que nadie nos moleste- explicó alegremente aferrándola más contra si.

-¡¿Tú quieres caminar abrazándome?!

-¡Claro, de eso se trata esto de ser novios! Aunque sea un secreto, se supone que hagamos cosas de novios… ¿no crees?- preguntó acariciándole la mejilla luego de cerciorarse de que el pasillo estuviera completamente vacío.

-Ahora si no entiendo nada…- murmuró ella dejándose arrastrar por él.

Minutos más tarde él regresaba con un par de latas de té helado, ella lo esperaba sentada en una banca del parque aún intentando asimilar tanta información, decirle que no recordaba en que momento decidieron aclarar sus sentimientos, talvez resultaría algo… ¿cruel?

-Aquí tienes marimacho- le dijo tiernamente mientras le ofrecía una de las latas -. Gracias por el dinero, te lo pagaré en cuanto Nabiki deje de extorsionarme, lo prometo.

-No te preocupes por eso…

-Has estado demasiado callada, te sientes mal ¿verdad?

-No es eso, solo…- comenzó a decir mirando distraída sus manos, en especial la tierra bajo sus uñas –Aún me afecta ese sueño- finalizó intentando convencerse a si misma de que sólo había sido eso, un sueño.

-Conozco una buena forma de que olvides los malos recuerdos- aseguró tomándole el rostro con ternura –El otro fue increíble, pero estoy seguro de que podemos perfeccionar nuestra técnica- se acercó a su rostro con sus ojos brillando como nunca.

Antes de lograr percatarse por completo de las intensiones de su prometido, él ya estaba besándola, era tal la ternura con la que movía sus labios y le acariciaba el rostro, que se dejó llevar respondiendo al beso, incluso profundizándolo. Él tenía razón, de esa forma era muy sencillo olvidar cualquier preocupación, ese tan ansiado beso, esa muestra de amor que él le regalaba, ese momento con el que tanto había soñado… se perdió en ese universo en el que sólo existían ellos. Aún así había algo que le molestaba, tanto tiempo esperando ese momento y ahora llegaba sin más, sin que hubieran luchado por ello, al menos sin que ella recordara como logró ganar ese gran tesoro que era el amor de la persona que más quería en el mundo. Pero este momento era demasiado importante como para prestarle atención a tontas inseguridades, así que se dedicó a disfrutarlo como nunca, abrió su boca en un intento por sentirlo con mayor intensidad, y él no perdió oportunidad, sin embargo luego de unos segundos se alejó de ella inexplicablemente.

-Akane… sabes a sangre…- le dijo mirándola asustado -¿Qué está sucediéndote?

Él también podía sentirlo, entonces no eran alucinaciones de su mente, asustada se puso de pie, no podía ser, lo que vivió antes de despertar en clase no podía ser cierto dio un par de pasos hacía atrás mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora intentando comprender algo. Pero en ese instante su mundo se tornó borroso, pestañeó un par de veces pero sólo logró que el hasta ahora leve mareo se volviera insoportable. Sin poder evitarlo cayó desmayada perdiendo la conciencia.

-¡Akane!- lo escuchó gritar desesperado, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

**Continuará.**

Sé que dije que publicaría el lunes o el martes, pero tampoco estoy para andar haciendo esperar XD. Además acabo de lograr acabar el penúltimo capítulo, y el último creo que será más fácil, así que si todo sale bien podré publicar todos los días hasta acabarlo ^^.

Bueno como verán este fic no es taaaaan trágico como pareció en el primer capítulo, o quizás si o.o…

Lo cierto es que la cosa se pone cada vez más rara, y habrá que esperar a ver que está pasando, no me miren a mí, que yo ni idea XD.

El capítulo más corto de todos es el primero, los demás varían entre las 2 y 7 páginas, sé que todos deberían ser más o menos igual de largos pero ese era el motivo por el cual quería que fuera sólo un OneShot. En fin, espero que se diviertan y muchas gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios, realmente son muy dulces y yo también extrañaba el género corta venas. La verdad el primer capítulo lo escribí porque hacía mucho que no hacía un drama de aquellos, y luego ya no podía publicar algo así solo, por eso decidí continuarlo XD.

Bueno ya me despido, se me cuidan eh! Y muchas gracias por usar parte de su tiempo en leer mis historias y en algunos casos incluso comentarlas *-*.

PD: El capítulo anterior había quedado mal subido, toda la primer parte aparecía sin saltos de línea lo cual lo hacía demasiado onfuso de leer, no me dí cuenta hasta ahora por lo que pido disculpas, ya lo arreglé. Lamento habelos torturado de esa forma, prometo fijarme la siguiente vez.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo3: **

-¡Chica violenta no ser rival para Shampoo!- exclamó la orgullosa amazona.

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente, la intensa puntada en su cabeza le hizo notar que había sido demasiado rápido. Se sentó notando ahora, un intenso dolor en la parte posterior del cráneo, al pasar la mano por la zona notó una extraña humedad, miró asustada su mano cubierta con sangre, ¿la misma sangre de su pesadilla? Su pregunta encontró respuesta cuando notó la filosa piedra en el suelo, donde antes estaba su cabeza, con manchas de sangre.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó más por la impresión que por el dolor.

-¡Niña torpe no saber cuando rendirse!- gritó Shampoo lanzándose sobre ella dispuesta a golpearla con su bombori.

Por los pelos logró esquivar el golpe girando a un lado. Aprovechó el tiempo que le tomó a Shampoo desprender su arma de la tierra, para incorporarse y alejarse unos pasos intentando soportar el dolor en su cabeza, el cual tan brusco movimiento había intensificado.

-¡Quedarte quieta para que shampoo poder matarte!- ordenó la amazona enfrentándola.

-¡¿Te volviste loca, cómo voy a quedarme quieta?!

-¡Tú quedarte muy quieta cuando Ranma abrazar en Jusenkyo!

-¿Jusenkyo?

-¡Así ser, tú fingir estar muerta para preocupar a airen! ¡Y yo no perdonar!- sentenció mientras volvía a lanzarse hacía su víctima.

En un intento por esquivar a Shampoo, cayó de espaldas al suelo, en ese momento pudo notar una lluvia de pétalos negros sobre su cabeza, los cuales desprendían un extraño polvo. No tardó en comprender de que se trataba cuando vio a la amazona caer inconsciente a su lado. Cubriendo su nariz y boca huyó unos metros, pero un lazo de gimnasia la envolvió por completo haciéndola caer nuevamente, mientras la tan conocida risa histérica resonaba en todo el parque.

Como era de esperar Kodachi apareció en su campo de visión, sosteniendo el extremo de la cinta que la aprisionaba.

-Te mataré…- afirmó la gimnasta con una mirada psicópata, más que de costumbre, y una sonrisa aterradora.

-¿Q…qué dijiste?-Preguntó Akane intentando, sin éxito, liberarse.

-¡Qué mi querido Ranma es sólo mío, él jamás le prestaría atención a alguien como tú!

Luego de una serie de risotadas al más puro estilo de maníaco-desquiciada, lanzó un par de mazas con puntas directo a su víctima. Akane intentó soltarse con más fuerza, pero la cinta estaba demasiado apretada y el golpe en su cabeza la había debilitado mucho. Las mazas nunca llegaron a su objetivo, una figura se interpuso en el camino, esa figura que tantas veces la había salvado, lo hacía una vez más.

-¡Ranma mi amor! ¡Jojojojo, sabía que vendrías a verme!

-¡¿Qué demonios intentabas hacerle?!- gritó Ranma furioso lanzando los objetos de gimnasia a un lado.

-Sólo pensaba en nuestro amor, ven a mis brazos, ¡ohh amado mío!

-No vuelvas a intentar dañarla- le advirtió viéndola con seriedad luego de esquivar su intento de abrazo.

Caminó hacía Akane ignorando el teatro que comenzó a hacer Kodachi, y se agachó a su lado para liberarla de la cinta.

-¿Te encuentras bien, te lastimaron?- le preguntó preocupado cuando acabó de desatarla.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondió mientras él la ayudaba a sentarse –Lamento que hayan arruinado nuestra cita- se disculpó mirando molesta al par de chicas que los observaban con furia.

-¿Nuestra… ci…ci…cita?- comenzó a balbucear sonrojándose al instante –¿Segura que te sientes bien?- volvió a preguntar mientras la revisaba para cerciorarse.

Él no recordaba su cita, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Las dos situaciones que vivió antes habrían sido provocadas por su desmayo durante al pelea?

-¡¿Demonios Akane que te pasó en la cabeza?!- le preguntó alarmado al percatarse de la mancha de sangre en su cabello.

-Me golpeé con una piedra- explicó ella aún pensativa –Ranma, dime algo, ¿Nosotros somos novios?- preguntó tentativamente.

Podría jurar que escuchó el sonido de una olla a presión soltando todo su vapor, y a continuación una serie de balbuceos sin sentido. Bajó la mirada, no necesitaba verlo para saber que estaría temblando de miedo ante la "aterradora" pregunta, se fijó en su vestido rosa, no era su uniforme de Furinkan, sin duda todo lo otro no había sido más que una ilusión. Esa certeza le resultaba tranquilizadora y decepcionante al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Akane me oyes?!- le preguntó él poniendo una mano sobre su hombro –Hace varios minutos que no me dices nada, te llevaré con el doctor para que te cure esa herida.

Ella se dejó hacer sin decir más, aún se sentía confundida, sin poder evitar rememorar el sabor de él en sus labios, esa sensación permanecía tan vívida y real. Mientras se alejaba del lugar en brazos de Ranma, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espina cuando las miradas de profundo odio de Kodachi y Shampoo la atravesaron como si fueran dagas, una rechazada, la otra ignorada, no le quedó duda de que ambas juraron venganza en ese momento.

-¡Doctor Tofú, venga por favor!- lo llamó Ranma entrando al consultorio.

-Hola Ranma, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó el hombre saliendo de la cocina con una humeante taza de té.

-Akane tiene una herida muy fea en la cabeza, y está muy rara.

Akane continuaba en silencio esquivando las intensas miradas de Ranma, mientras el doctor acababa de asegurar la gasa que había colocado sobre la herida.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo, dime Akane, ¿aún te duele?- ella se limitó a mover la cabeza negativamente –Por lo visto el golpe fue superficial, si te hubiera afectado internamente no podrías haber realizado ese movimiento- informó guiñándole un ojo a Ranma para tranquilizarlo –Dime, ¿sientes algo extraño? ¿Alguna otra herida?- preguntó el hombre más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

-Siento gusto a sangre- dijo ella sin emoción en su voz, como quien se encuentra demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Veamos, abre la boca- se apresuró a pedir el médico luego de ver la expresión alarmada de Ranma –Mmm, yo no veo nada extraño, seguramente te hiciste algún corte pequeño durante la batalla y ya cicatrizó- explicó mientras apagaba la pequeña linterna que usaba para las inspecciones.

Akane se limitó a asentir, mientras continuaba mirando la tierra en sus uñas, eso también podía atribuírselo a la pelea. Regresó a la casa con Ranma, debía dejar de pensar en esos sueños, intentó convencerse de que no eran más que eso, ya había despertado, todo había terminado, de nuevo regresaba a su vida normal.

-¡Que bueno que regresan, estábamos todos muy preocupados!- los recibió Kasumi al llegar a la casa -¡Ohh Akane, ¿que te pasó en la cabeza?!

-No es nada, sólo fue una pequeña pelea con las chicas.

-Esta vez fueron muy lejos- comentó Ranma con intrigante calma, mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A ponerle un fin a esto, si siguen así talvez la próxima vez no logre llegar a tiempo-explicó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

-Ven Akane, te calentaré lo que sobró de la cena- la guió Kasumi hacia la sala.

-_¿Cena? Si aún es de día…_

Ya había anochecido cuando Ranma anunció que había llegado, pero cuando Akane llegó al recibidor él ya no estaba.

-¿Porqué se fue, no querrá que vea lo bien que lo pasó con ellas todas estas horas?- refunfuñó molesta cruzándose de brazos para regresar a su habitación. Un par de minutos más tarde dejó de murmurar insultos dedicados especialmente a su prometido, al escuchar el sonido de pasos en el tejado. Él siempre era tan sigiloso como un gato, sonrió pícara ante esa idea, aún así ella siempre lograba escucharlo. Solía ir a ese lugar cuando quería estar solo, talvez no debería molestarlo.

-¡Seguro que va a soñar despierto con esas!- exclamó dejándose llevar por los celos -¡No voy a darle el gusto de dejarlo solo!

Al llegar a la parte superior del techo, lo encontró con un botiquín abierto colocando lo mejor que podía unas banditas sobre su rostro.

-¿Qué te pasó? Tus prometidas bonitas se pusieron muy… ¿pasionales?- preguntó parándose frente a él con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Anda búrlate- respondió molesto –Todavía que me preocupo por ti…

Se sentó frente a él y tomó la bandita de sus manos dejándola dentro del botiquín, para sacar de allí un poco de algodón y alcohol.

-Antes de tapar las heridas debes desinfectarlas- le explicó maternalmente, con una expresión totalmente opuesta a la de unos segundos antes.

-Pero eso arde mucho- explicó inclinándose hacía atrás en un intento por esquivar el amenazante algodón que se dirigía lentamente a su frente.

-No seas cobarde, siempre te pongo alcohol en las heridas, sabes que no es tan grave- dijo ella intentando limpiar la herida, mientras él la esquivaba con tanto temor como lo hacía normalmente con su comida -. ¡Si no te quedas quiero te haré doler más!

Se quedó estático, casi como una estatua, si de algo era consciente era que cuando Akane quiere hacer que algo duela, eso realmente duele.

-Entonces, ¿la cosa se puso muy fea con ellas?- le preguntó mientras curaba sus heridas.

-Así es, estaban demasiado violentas, y los locos de Kuno y Mousse no ayudaron mucho.

-Pero, ¿qué tanto les dijiste para que te dejaran así?

-Las rechacé definitivamente…

La bandita cayó de las manos de Akane que lo miraba boquiabierta.

-¿Q… que tú las rechazaste?

-Así es, traspasaron los límites. ¡No voy a permitir que te hagan daño! Ya saben que si vuelven a intentarlo les irá muy mal- explicó con fuego y decisión en su mirada –Aún debo hablar con Ukyo, pero ella no es peligrosa, además debo pensar en como hacerlo sin lastimarla demasiado.

Ese Ranma maduro y decidido, ese que tan pocas veces aparecía, ese que la protegía de todo y de todos, como adoraba a ese Ranma.

-No quiero que te arriesgues sólo por protegerme, ellas son más peligrosas de lo que parecen, ten cuidado de ahora en más, por favor- le pidió viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿P… porqué no vas a dormir?- preguntó él cambiando de tema mientras giraba el rostro –Ya es muy tarde y el doctor dijo que debías descansar.

-Esta tarde… tuve un par de sueños muy extraños, uno de ellos fue una pesadilla horrible, y… sé que es tonto, pero por algún motivo tengo miedo de volver a dormir- explicó avergonzada.

-Tranquila, sólo fueron sueños, no te pasará nada- intentó reconfortarla pero ella seguía mirándolo de esa forma en la que se veía tan frágil y desprotegida –Emm… ¿Quieres que me quede contigo hasta que te duermas?- se atrevió a preguntarle aún sabiendo que le estaba dando motivos para llamarlo pervertido.

Akane asintió tímidamente, por algún motivo no sentía que él quisiera aprovecharse o algo por el estilo. Ya en su habitación se acostó en la cama, mientras él se sentaba a distancia prudente, el silencio reinó los siguientes minutos, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, pero tampoco parecían necesitarlo. Simplemente permanecieron allí en silencio, haciéndose compañía. Pronto comenzó a dejarse vencer por el cansancio.

-Ranma…- lo llamó adormilada.

-¿Si?- preguntó él acercándose.

-Voy a dormir… no desaparezcas de mi vida…- le pidió cerrando sus ojos por completo.

Lo último que sintió fue como él la arropaba y algo como… ¿una mano acariciando su mejilla?

**Continuará.**

¡Hola! ¡Adivinen quien soy! XDD. Si soy Treku la de siempre, acá publicando antes de irme a trabajar.

Bueno este capítulo es un poquito más largo que los anteriores, sólo un poco lo sé, pero como ya les dije no esperen capítulos eternos, porque por esta vez voy a cumplir con que sean cortitos como me gustan ^^.

Con respecto a sus comentarios que los amo, me encantan!!! Tengo un par de aclaraciones, no conozco "La noche boca arriba" de Cortazar, si he leído algunos cuentos de él, pero ese no, así que no puedo asegurarte que no termine igual, (es que tengo una puntería para plagiar sin darme cuenta impresionante! u.u) Lo cierto y quiero aclararlo es que en general no me gusta leer fics con la trama de una película, libro, otra serie o lo que sea, no digo inspirados por ver una peli, o con pequeños guiñois como los tendrá este. Sino los que toman una historia le cambian los personajes por los del fandom y listo, ya tienen un fic, lo siento no me gusta leerlos y mucho menos escribirlos.

Por lo visto todos se huelen algo raro aquí, si yo también, este último capítulo aclara un poco lo que sucedió, o lo confunde más, no sé, ¿ustedes que creen?

Bueno ahora si me voy que ando a contra reloj XD. Mil gracias por leer mis locuras, y ni hablar por dejarme comentarios, me emocionan mucho y me hacen seguir publicando rapidito ^^.

Saludos y se me cuidan.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago si fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 4:**

-Vamos Akane, ya amaneció- escuchó la voz de Ranma hablándole mientras la sacudía levemente.

-Mmm… ¿Ya? ¿Kasumi te mandó a despertarme?- preguntó somnolienta girándose hacia la pared sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Kasumi, de qué hablas? Vamos Akane aún sigues dormida, date prisa dormilona.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente para ver el rostro sonriente de Ranma a su lado. Luego de sentarse tallarse los ojos volvió a verlo, su cabello estaba suelto, cayendo sobre sus musculosos hombros desnudos, ahora que lo notaba no llevaba puesta su camisa, continuó bajando la vista y…

-¡AAAHHHH! ¡PERVERTIDO!- comenzó a gritar como una loca empujándolo de la cama -¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A METERTE DESNUDO EN MI CAMA?! ¡TE MATARË, JURO QUE TE MATARÉ APROVECHADO!- continuaba fuera de sí, lanzándole cada objeto contundente que tenía al alcance.

-¡Cálmate, creí que ya no volverías a despertar de esta forma después de nuestro primer aniversario!- se defendió él usando sus brazos como escudo.

-¿Primer aniversario?- Preguntó desconcertada bajando la botellita de perfume que estaba apunto de lanzarle. En ese momento notó un par de "cosas" algo estorbosas que se movían libremente –¡Ahhh!- gritó cubriendo con la sábana su propia desnudez.

-El tiempo pasa muy rápido, ¿verdad?- comentó él ignorando ese último grito –Es increíble pensar que en una semana será nuestro tercer aniversario, parece que nuestra boda hubiera sido ayer.

-_¡¿Tres años?!_- se preguntó internamente confundida –¡V… voy a tomar un baño!- exclamó huyendo de allí lo más rápido que podía envuelta en una sábana –¡Y tú vístete!- le ordenó antes de salir.

-¿Qué demonios sucede?- se preguntó consternada una vez se encerró en el baño.

Su reflejo en el espejo le llamó la atención, si era ella, su cabello permanecía corto, y sus rasgos inalterables, pero de alguna forma se veía diferente, más… adulta. Dejó caer la sábana que la cubría.

-¡¿De donde rayos salió ese par?!- se preguntó asombrada, viendo esos pechos aún más grandes que los de Ranma en su cuerpo de chica.

Pero esa sorpresa no fue nada comparada con notar su vientre algo abultado.

-¡Estoy embarazada!- exclamó dando un par de pasos hacía atrás mientras se cubría al boca.

Necesitó respirar hondo durante unos instantes mientras asimilaba la idea, no sólo había despertado con Ranma, ambos desnudos en la misma cama, no sólo él afirmaba que llevaban tres años de casados y de hecho ella se veía más adulta, sino que además se acababa de enterar de que estaba embarazada.

-Demasiada información…- murmuró en medio de un suspiro mientras regresaba frente al espejo, con sus manos apoyadas sobre los bordes del lavabo.

Luego de unos minutos de meditación una extraña idea comenzó a tomar forma en su mente.

-Es como si… estuviera viviendo distintas etapas de mi vida…- reflexionó viéndose nuevamente en el espejo –Será una buena vida- susurró con ternura acariciando su vientre, pero en ese momento recordó ese cementerio, esa maldita lápida –No… no lo será, ¡debo encontrar una forma de evitar que eso suceda!

-¡Akane, ¿te encuentras bien?! Ya te tardaste mucho y necesito entrar o llegaré tarde- le habló Ranma desde el pasillo.

-E… enseguida salgo- avisó ella –_Si mi teoría es correcta tarde o temprano acabaré despertando en ese día, antes que todo sucediera, esa será mi oportunidad, lo evitaré aunque se me vaya la vida en ello, de todas formas acabaré muriendo_- pensó decidida, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar el momento y hacer todo lo posible por cambiar la historia, o el futuro en este caso.

Estaba a punto de lavarse la cara cuando un fuerte dolor en el estómago la desestabilizó, segundo con segundo el dolor se volvía más intenso. Sus brazos ya no lograban sostenerla por lo que cayó al suelo no sin antes golpearse la cabeza con el lavamanos, claro que esa pequeña herida en su cabeza no era nada comparado con el insoportable dolor de su vientre, no pudo evitar gritar desgarradoramente mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-¡AKANE, ¿QUÉ SUCEDE?!- preguntó Ranma desde el otro lado de la puerta preocupado por los gritos de su esposa -¡VOY A ENTRAR!- gritó decidido a tirar la puerta abajo, cuando no obtuvo más respuesta que gritos más intensos.

De una patada desprendió la puerta de sus goznes, para encontrar a su mujer tendida en el suelo en posición fetal, apretándose fuertemente el estómago, y bajo ella un charco de sangre que se hacía más grande a cada instante.

-¡DEMONIOS!- gritó, asustado como nunca, mientras la tomaba en brazos cubriéndola sólo con la sábana que había tirada por ahí, y llevándola al consultorio de Tofú lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Media hora más tarde el doctor salía del consultorio, en la sala de espera Ranma había destrozado los pocos muebles que había, aún así el chico seguía con energías como para zarandear al doctor en busca de una respuesta rápida. A los pocos minutos Akane lo vio entrar a su habitación mucho más calmado, con paso lento y una tristeza tal en su rostro que parecía que su mundo se hubiera caído en pedazos.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó ella secándose las lágrimas, no hacía mucho que se había enterado de su condición, pero esa pérdida inexplicablemente dolía demasiado, y más aún ver la depresión de Ranma.

-No te disculpes, esto no fue culpa de nadie mi amor- la tranquilizó mientras le besaba la frente –Por suerte estás bien, me asusté mucho, si algo te hubiera pasado no sé que habría hecho- dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Pero, nuestro bebé… él…

-Voy a extrañar mucho a nuestra Noriko, pero juntos lo superaremos, lo prometo…

-_¿Noriko? Una niña y se llamaría como mamá…_

-Ranma, será mejor que dejemos descansar a Akane- sugirió Tofú entrando a la habitación.

-No quiero dormir- se apresuró a decir ella mientras sostenía el brazo de Ranma –_No puedo irme aún, quiero quedarme un poco más para consolarlo, no importa lo que diga, siento que todo esto sí fue mi culpa._

-Lo siento mucho Akane, pero perdiste mucha sangre, es necesario que duermas- dijo Tofú mientras llenaba una jeringa con un líquido transparente.

-Será lo mejor mi amor, tienes que cuidarte, hazlo por mi- pidió él mirándola con intensidad.

Akane asintió embelezada por esos hermosos ojos que le trasmitían tanto amor, luego de que el doctor acabó de inyectarle el sedante volvió a dejarlos solos.

-Duerme tranquila, me quedaré aquí contigo- le susurró con ternura mientras se acomodaba a su lado para poder abrazarla mientras dormía.

-Gracias por todo…- murmuró somnolienta por el medicamento.

No tardó en sentir como se hundía en la oscuridad, aunque aún podía sentir los brazos de él rodeándola, protegiéndola, amándola…

**Continuará.**

Juro que el que Akane pierda un hijo es mera coincidencia, no tiene nada que ver con Jigoku, en serio no es que la quiera ver desdichada para siempre XD.

Bueno no sé si con esto se aclaró un poco la cosa, o se enredó más, pero creo que ya tienen una idea de lo que está pasando, sólo que aún no sabemos a que se debe ni nada. No se los diré hasta el final… lero lero XDDD

Muchísimas gracias por leer, y por comentar, que emoción anoche cuando llegué y me encontré con muchos revs ^_^. Me encantaron las teorías, la de dimensiones paralelas y la de los extraterrestres, no les diré cual es correcta peor me gustaría seguir leyendo que les parece que sucede ^^.

Bueno ahora si me despido, no sin antes advertirles que estoy muy atareada en la semana, así que probablemente pueda acabar (si puedo u.u) el último capítulo el fin de semana, les advierto porque si sigo así el jueves publicaré el penúltimo y luego hasta el sábado o domingo no tendré el último. Bueno sólo eso, ahora si me voy.

Saludos y se cuidan mucho ^^.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 5:**

Despertó en su cama, intentó incorporarse pero un intenso dolor de cabeza la obligó a volver a su posición inicial.

-¿Ahora que va a pasar?- se preguntó con una mano en su cabeza intentando calmar el dolor.

Observó detenidamente su habitación, parecía estar como siempre, cada cosa en su lugar tal como lo recordaba. Luego de acostumbrarse al dolor, hizo un nuevo intento por levantarse, con cuidado caminó hacía la puerta, por unos segundos temió abrirla, no sabía si se encontraría con el Apocalipsis o una invasión alienígena, ya cualquier cosa era posible. Cuando al fin se decidió a salir se encontró en el pasillo a su familia entera, todos instalados como si se tratara de un campamento de verano.

-¡Akane, hijita nos tenías tan preocupados!- comenzó a llorar Soun colgándose de ella.

-Akane que bueno que despiertas, ¿cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Kasumi acercándose con una sonrisa.

-Tendrás que proporcionarme muchas fotos para pagarme los gastos del médico- comentó Nabiki fingiendo desinterés.

-¡Al fin despertó, ahora vamos a comer!- exclamó Genma.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el crujido de muchos huesos y una serie de alaridos de dolor. Al dirigir su mirada al lugar de donde provenían los lastimeros sollozos, se encontró a Ranma viéndola con alivio, mientras usaba a un vapuleado Genma como tapete. Quiso decirle algo, pero pronto fue arrastrada al interior de la habitación por su familia, una hora más tarde, luego de la avalancha de preguntas acerca de cómo se sentía y comentarios sobre de las tonterías que había hecho Tofú cuando Kasumi estaba cerca, alguien tuvo el buen tino de invitar a la familia a retirarse para que la chica convaleciente descansara. A pesar de escuchar a su padre lamentarse todo el tiempo por la terrible enfermedad que casi le roba a su pequeña, nunca preguntó que había pasado, conociéndolo seguramente sólo fue un poco de fiebre, de todas formas sólo estaba de paso allí, así que no importaba mucho.

-Sólo de paso… ¿me pasaré la vida entera saltando de un lugar a otro sin control?- se preguntó comenzando a deprimirse.

Pasó un par de horas en la soledad de su habitación durante las cuales no pudo dejar de darle vueltas y más vueltas al asunto, todo se había tornado tan extraño e impredecible. En esos momentos estaba oficialmente muerta de miedo, sentía que no importaba cuanto se esforzara, su vida continuaría sucediéndose pero ella no podría decidir absolutamente nada, verse llevada por la corriente, yendo hacía el rumbo que su vida le marcaba y no al contrario como debería ser, no era nada comparado con conocer desde el inicio el desenlace que todo tendría. Ranma simplemente no podía morir, no mientras ella tuviera una gota de conciencia, no mientras ella aún respirara. Si lo analizaba con detenimiento, esa escena en el cual se encaminaba a esa maldita tumba, había sido diferente a las demás, en esos momentos era como si no hubiera sido ella misma, como si ese no hubiera sido más que un sueño, o una advertencia de lo que sucedería. Talvez, sólo talvez, esa era la clave, talvez si lograba modificar ese funesto futuro el resto de esa locura acabaría, y aunque no fuera así, ella lo salvaría, estaba decidida, lo protegería hasta de sí mismo si era necesario.

Contuvo las lágrimas que obstinadas luchaban por salir, no era momento de llorar, era momento de actuar. Fue hacia su armario en busca de ropa de calle, buscaría a Cologne e intentaría sacarle algo de información, esa anciana parecía saberlo todo sobre absolutamente cualquier cosa, talvez pudiera aclararle el panorama. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no calculó bien la distancia y acabó golpeándose la frente con la puerta del mueble. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por recobrar estabilidad, acabó cayendo de bruces al suelo.

-¡¿Porqué siempre la cabeza?!- gritó al aire en medio de un sollozo, definitivamente el universo estaba en su contra, sin poder soportarlo más se largó a llorar como niña pequeña.

-¿Te golpeaste muy duro?- escuchó esa familiar voz hablándole muy de cerca, en un tono tan cariñoso que no parecía él.

-Ranma…- murmuró levantando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos preocupados de él.

-No parece un golpe demasiado grave… no es por eso por lo que lloras, ¿verdad?- preguntó luego de analizar la contusión.

-L… lo siento- se disculpó sin poder evitar llorar con más intensidad.

-¿Qué tienes? Akane, dime que te sucede por favor…

-No es nada… estoy bien- respondió aún llorando.

-¡Claro, a ti no te pasa nada y yo caí en el estanque del ornitorrinco ahogado!

No pudo contener una carcajada al imaginar un ornitorrinco con trenza, en medio de risas y llanto mezclados, se sintió elevada en el aire. De alguna forma estar entre los brazos de Ranma parecía ser lo único que la hacía sentir mejor, así que cuando él la dejó sobre su cama ella se aferró con fuerza a sus brazos sin permitirle que se alejara.

-¿A… Akane?

-No te vayas… sólo quédate… un poco más… por favor- suplicó ella sollozando con su cabeza enterrada en el pecho de él.

Permaneció inmóvil, estático, sin decir palabra, mientras le permitía desahogarse durante largo rato. Cuando ya se sentía más calmada lo liberó del fuerte agarre, recién en ese momento se percató de la incómoda posición en la que él se encontraba, con medio cuerpo encorvado sobre la cama, sosteniendo el peso de ambos.

-¡Lo siento! Debiste haberme avisado que esa posición era muy molesta.

-A mi no me molestó- respondió mientras se erguía por completo, acción que hizo crujir sus huesos como si no se hubiera movido en años –. De hecho…

-De hecho, ¿qué?

-Tú sabes…

-No, no sé. Dime.

-Ehh… pues, eso… que no es molesto… estar así… contigo- explicó nerviosamente bajando el volumen más por cada palabra que decía.

-Sigo sin entender…- comentó Akane viéndolo confusa.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta?!- le gritó fuera de sus casillas -¡Que me gusta estar abrazándote, boba!- dos milésimas de segundo después de que las palabras salieron se su boca, cuando su cerebro logró reconectarse, comenzó a balbucear desesperadamente –¡N… no yo no eh… yo… ahh!

-A mí también me gusta abrazarte…- comenzó a decir ella pausadamente, mientras miraba las sábanas de su cama algo sonrojada –Me siento muy segura y tranquila en tus brazos por eso necesitaba de tu cercanía para desahogarme…

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad te sientes segura y tranquila conmigo?- preguntó él colocándose en cuclillas, quedando sólo un poco más bajo que ella, mientras la miraba intensamente.

-_Sólo estoy de paso… talvez podría al menos intentar decírselo, sólo como una prueba, después de todo no estaré mucho tiempo más aquí…_- pensó dándose ánimos –Si Ranma, así me siento, siempre fue así… Tú… tú me agradas mucho… más que eso, tú… me gustas…

-¡¿Yo… yo te…te… gusto?!- balbuceó quedándose completamente pálido, mientras se alejaba de ella como si fuera un fantasma.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, él ya había huido despavorido por la ventana, dejándola nuevamente sola, ahora con una angustia más…

-_Lo arruiné todo… soy una estúpida no debí decirle eso, él no me quiere_- pensó tristemente, mientras sus ojos volvían a humedecerse –Idiota… si no me querías porqué acabaste casándote conmigo…- murmuró dolida -¡Un momento! ¡Él no se casaría conmigo si no me quisiera! Talvez mi teoría estaba equivocada, si es así entonces no eran escenas de mi vida, talvez lo que viví antes nunca suceda… talvez él nunca muera…- dedujo sintiéndose más aliviada.

Un rechazo dolía demasiado, pero era mucho más soportable que el recuerdo de aquella inscripción en una tumba, aún así quería huir de allí lo antes posible, se recostó nuevamente y cerró sus ojos intentando dormirse, había pasado casi una hora sin que pudiera lograrlo cuando un sonido en su habitación la puso en alerta.

-Ranma, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó al verlo de pie frente a la ventana.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, pero podía sentir su mirada penetrante casi traspasándola.

-Yo vine a… decirte algo…- informó avanzando hacía ella.

-¡No te acerques! Ya me lo dejaste muy claro antes… sólo… vete…- pidió con la voz entrecortada en una súplica más que una exigencia, mientras inoportunas lágrimas volvían a aparecer.

-No me iré… no hasta que sepas a donde fui…

-A esconderte bajo tu futón seguramente…

-¡No! Bueno… al principio si, pero luego fui a otro lugar…

-Si… al baño, a vomitar por el asco que te dio lo que te dijera que…

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!- interrumpió molesto –¡Fui a ver a Ukyo!

-Gracias… eso me hace sentir mucho mejor- comentó irónica.

-N... no es lo que piensas… ¡Rayos, escúchame Akane!

-¡Ya escuché demasiado! ¡Adiós!- gritó mientras se bajaba de la cama para comenzar a correr hacía la puerta.

-¡No dejaré que te vayas!- exclamó él bloqueándole el camino mientras la tomaba de los hombros con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame, vete con Ukyo, o con cualquiera de tus otras prometidas!- le ordenó forcejeando para liberarse.

-No hay otras… tú eres la única- explicó viéndola a los ojos, para luego bajar la mirada sonrojado –. Siempre lo fuiste, pero ahora es oficial.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Recuerdas que hace unos días deshice el compromiso con Shampoo y Kodachi?- preguntó, esperó a que Akane asintiera para continuar hablando –Acabo de romper con Ukyo también. No quería decirte "eso" sin haberme liberado de las demás.

-¿Decirme qué?

-Que yo… yo… tú… tú… ¡Ya sabes!

-No, no lo sé.

-¡Si lo sabes!

-¡Estuve todo este tiempo sufriendo aquí porque como una estúpida te dije que me gustabas y tú huiste, lo menos que puedes hacer ahora es hablarme claramente!- le reclamó soltándose del agarre -Tienes un minuto, habla ahora porque no volveré a escucharte- dio su ultimátum para sentarse en su cama observando el segundero de su reloj despertador.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacerme eso!

-Cuarenta segundos…

-¿Hablas en serio? ¡Oye no me presiones!

-Veinticinco…

-¡¿Qué, cómo pasaron veinticinco segundos tan rápido?!

-Idiota… veinte…

-Glup… Oye, ¿por qué no dejas ese reloj y hablamos tranquilamente?

-Quince.

-¡Deja de hacer eso, me pones nervioso!

-Diez.

-Lo haces apropósito, ¿verdad?

-Ocho.

-¡Mala!

-Seis.

-¡Espera!

-Cinco.

-¡Ese reloj va muy rápido!

-Cuatro.

-¡Ahhh!

-Tres.

-¡No!

-Dos.

-…

-Uno…

-¡TE AMO!- le gritó histérico.

Y luego hubo silencio, sólo se escuchaba el tictac del reloj, mientras cada uno se perdía en su mundo.

-Lo dije…- murmuró aún en shock.

-Si lo hiciste…- asintió ella sorprendida.

-Lo hice… lo logré…- comenzó a decir maniáticamente –¡Jajajaja, soy el mejor!

-_Entonces si era cierto, entonces todo aquello si sucedió, entonces llegará el momento en que él…_- pensó ella aterrorizada, mientras Ranma continuaba riendo desaforadamente.

-¡Yo, el gran Ranma Saotome soy invencible!- continuaba autoproclamándose mientras enseñaba la señal de victoria a la ventana.

-_¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota?_- se preguntó mientras lo veía hacer la danza de la victoria, pero luego de unos instantes pasó de la vergüenza ajena a la ternura –_Prometo que nada te sucederá…de alguna forma te salvaré._

Lentamente se acercó a él, para finalmente abrazarlo por detrás, logrando que se detuviera al instante.

-Gracias…- le susurró con su cabeza apoyada en la espalda de él.

-No deberías agradecerme…

-¿Y qué debería hacer?

-Decirme que tú también.

-Yo también…

-Que… bien…- comentó distraídamente, intentando disimular la sonrisa idiota que se formó automáticamente en su rostro –Y ahora, ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Darte la vuelta y abrazarme…

Obediente se giró para rodearla con sus brazos, la aferró contra sí posesivamente, mientras le permitía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Así está bien?- preguntó inseguro.

-Así está perfecto…

-Para mi también lo está…

No hacía falta más, ni los besos apasionados ni las declaraciones floridas, sólo ellos dos abrazados en silencio, de alguna forma nadie en la casa pareció notar la ausencia de él a cenar, talvez creyeron que ella dormía por eso nadie subió a su habitación, o talvez luego de largas horas de mutismo, todos se aburrieron de ver el espectáculo tan anhelado, trepados en la copa del árbol más cercano. Fuera cual fuera el motivo, nadie los interrumpió esa noche. Más tarde cuando al fin deshicieron el abrazo ella regresó a su cama y él la arropó mientras le susurraba al oído.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?

-Creí que me dirías algo más romántico…- dijo ella somnolienta.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Olvídalo… mañana pensaremos en que hacer, ahora sólo quiero dormir- respondió girándose hacía la pared dispuesta a dormir.

-Está bien… que descanses… mi marimacho…- se atrevió a decirle para luego huir de allí con la cara completamente roja y su cabeza echando humo.

Ella se quedó allí, en la soledad de su habitación, con la almohada humedeciéndose lentamente por sus lágrimas, haber pasado tanto tiempo en sus brazos la había vuelvo aún más dependiente de su presencia de lo que era antes, así que en estos momentos no podía dejar de temblar de terror y angustia al imaginar como sería todo si lo perdía. De esa forma y con un mal presentimiento clavado en su pecho, fue hundiéndose en un profundo sueño.

**Continuará.**

MUAJUAJUAJUAJAJAJA!!!!!! =P

Bueno ignoren la risa malévola de antes, fue un impulso, no pude evitarlo XD. Bien la cosa está llegando a su climax, sólo faltan 2 capítulos, y ya más o menos ven de que va la cosa. Este capítulo no es demasiado correcto desde el punto de vista narrativo, pero me gustó bastante, siempre me agradan las declaraciones de este par de obstinados, tan llenas de cariño y ternura, pero sin llegar a ser absolutamente empalagosas. Bueno en otro orden de cosas, amé sus revs!!! Y algunos me sorprendieron, sobre todo uno cortito que mencionó dos cosas clave, una de ellas es que le recordaba a "Efecto Mariposa", no lo hice pensando en esa película, pero es como suelo describir la sucesión de acontecimientos. Lo otro que me resultó absolutamente perspicaz fue la mención de que el meollo del asunto está en el título, de hecho me parecía raro que nadie hubiera preguntado por eso, pero bueno después de tenerlos acostumbrados a poner títulos que no tienen nada que ver con las historias, no los culpo XD. También alguien tiró un montón de locas teorías sobre lo que sucedía y en alguna de ellas medio le acertó. Pero de eso nos enteraremos en el último capítulo… si los tendré hasta el final sin saber que pasa ^^. (Insertar risa diabólica del inicio)

Ahora si me despido, se cuidan mucho y como siempre les estoy enormemente agradecida por leer estos desvaríos, y saben que sus revs alegran mi día, cada uno de ellos es especial aunque no los responda uno por uno ni los mencione todos aquí.

Saludos, y que lo pasen muy lindo ^^.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 6:**

El intenso dolor en su hombro le robaba todas sus energías, sentía que su pecho estaba siendo aplastado por lo que le costaba respirar, intentó abrir los ojos pero su cabeza dolía demasiado. Luego de unos minutos intentando acostumbrarse al dolor sintió como el peso sobre su torso era retirado, la persona que la había ayudado respiraba con dificultad, de pronto sintió su presencia, algo debilitada pero si era él, incluso podía distinguir su aroma a pesar de la confusa situación. Abrió los ojos para verlo en un estado lamentable, con la camisa hecha jirones, y su cuerpo repleto de heridas, algunas superficiales, algunas muy profundas, su rostro reflejaba una mezcla de cansancio, tristeza y horror.

-R… Ranma- murmuró incorporándose con dificultad a pesar de la profunda herida en su hombro.

-¡Demonios mira el tamaño de esa herida!- exclamó horrorizado arrodillándose frente a ella -¡Mataré a ese maldito!- afirmó mientras buscaba sin éxito un jirón de camisa lo suficientemente extenso para realizar un vendaje provisional.

Recién en ese momento se fijó en su alrededor, el dojo estaba completamente destruido, con unas pocas vigas de madera como lo único en pie allí, de hecho uno de los soportes del techo era lo que le había provocado esa molesta presión en su pecho.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Dónde están los demás?!- preguntó asustada, su familia no sobreviviría a tal ataque.

-Tranquila, ellos están escondidos en la casa, ese maldito nos buscaba a nosotros… a ti…- murmuró lo último con una mezcla de miedo y confusión en su rostro –Creyó que habías muerto, por eso se fue…

-Es una suerte que todos estén bien.

-Yo también lo creí- continuó él como si no la hubiera escuchado -. Por unos instantes creí que estabas… ¡Mataré a ese maldito!- gritó lo último encendiendo su aura mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!- exclamó ella cuando lo vio alejarse decidido.

-A acabar con esa cosa que puso en riesgo tu vida…- respondió con atemorizante calma sin detener su camino.

Ignorando sus heridas corrió hacia él, tomándolo del brazo cuando estaba a punto de atravesar el derruido portón que separaba la finca de la calle.

-¡No te irás! Esa cosa ya te hirió una vez, ahora que se marchó no puedes ir a buscarlo para que te mate.

-¡No sé que rayos le hiciste a esa cosa para que viniera por ti, pero si lo hizo una vez, lo hará de nuevo y no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo!

-¿Qué le hice? ¡Yo ni siquiera sé que es esa cosa!

-Tú no sabes, claro. ¡Tú sólo sabes meterte en problemas como la niña tonta que eres!

-¿Qué?- preguntó Akane soltándolo mientras daba un par de pasos hacía atrás sin comprender.

-¡Que eres una niña estúpida que no hace más que preocuparme!- respondió enfrentándola -¡A veces desearía no haberte conocido!

Akane lo miraba atónita, no recordaba nada de lo anterior, talvez estuvieran peleados por algún motivo, pero aún así, esas palabras eran muy duras para que las dijera él, podía insultarla y lastimarla con sus palabras, pero jamás le había dicho que deseaba no haberla conocido.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- le preguntó conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¡Porque eres una niña inútil que se entromete en lo que no debe! ¡Odio esa actitud!- lo vio tragar saliva mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza -¡Te odio a ti Akane Tendo!

Estuvo a punto de de gritarle y golpearlo hasta hartarse, para luego salir de allí, de correr a su habitación a llorar su angustia, pero un instante de lucidez llegó en el momento justo. Ese que le hablaba era Ranma, el mismo que si moría por salvarla lo haría con una sonrisa en los labios, por lo tanto ese discurso en su boca no tenía ningún sentido. Se tomó un tiempo para analizarlo, tenía los puños apretados con fuerza a los lados de su cuerpo, sus hombros temblaban y su cabeza estaba baja, a pesar de estar de espaldas a ella, podía hacerse una clara idea de cuanto sufría, podría jurar que él estaba llorando en estos momentos.

-_Sólo lo dijo para que lo deje ir… como en mi sueño, él sabe que es la única forma de deshacerse de mi…_- reflexionó ella mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él.

Lo abrazó por detrás, colocando sus manos en el pecho de él y su cabeza en la amplia espalda masculina. Lo sintió tensarse y temblar aún más, sin duda estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no emitir ningún sollozo, Ranma era muy fuerte, pero cuando de ella se trataba, cuando algo la amenazaba, se convertía en un niño pequeño lleno de miedos e inseguridades.

-Antes de dejarte ir… quiero decirte algo…- le susurró con dulzura –Sé que me amas, y lo que dijiste sólo fue para protegerme- debía tranquilizarlo, so llegaba a morir, él no debía llorarla pensando que se fue creyendo que la odiaba.

Él se dio la vuelta dentro del abrazo y se la quedó viendo con infinito amor, mientras un par de lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-Y yo te amo a ti- continuó diciendo ella, de alguna forma en esa situación, después de todo lo vivido esas palabras salían muy fácil -. Te agradezco tanto todo el tiempo que pasaste a mi lado, cada vez que me salvaste, cada palabra dulce que me dijiste, cada torpe disculpa… todo.

-Lo sé… mi vida a tu lado fue perfecta… no cambiaría nada, nunca olvides que eres mi hermosa marimacho- dijo con una nostálgica sonrisa, creyendo que la despedida se debía a que él iría a acabar con esa cosa.

Luego de eso se besaron suavemente, un dulce y triste beso de despedida.

-Lo siento…- dijo Akane al romper el beso.

-¿Porqué dices que…?- alcanzó a preguntar antes de que un enorme mazo golpeara su cabeza mandándolo a volar.

Habría llegado lejos si no fuera por el enorme roble que detuvo su trayecto, el gran árbol había soportado generaciones de artistas marciales locos o extraños, incluso la última batalla, pero no soportó el proyectil humano que lo atravesó, quebrándose y cayendo sobre Ranma. Akane dio un último vistazo a su inconsciente prometido, al menos lo que lograba distinguirse debajo de la frondosa copa del árbol, antes de echarse a correr. Luego de recorrer un par de cuadras sosteniendo su hombro, el cual se había lastimado aún más luego de usar el mazo, se percató de un pequeño detalle.

-No sé a donde ir…- murmuró frustrada mirando en todas direcciones.

A lo lejos divisó una columna de humo, en ese sitio parecía haber sucedido algo así que corrió hacia allí. Al llegar al lugar la calle estaba en completo desorden, los muros destruidos, los autos dados vuelta, la acera con hoyos, parecía haber pasado un terremoto por el lugar. Y no sólo era ese lugar, el daño se extendía por varias calles así que convencida de que esa cosa, a la cual nunca había visto, era la responsable de todo ello, siguió el rastro de destrucción. Debía darse prisa en encontrarlo, Ranma pronto despertaría y si ella aún no había acabado con esa cosa, su sueño se volvería realidad, y él moriría inevitablemente.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos para volver a prestar atención al camino, se encontraba corriendo por un bosque que se hacía más oscuro conforme ella avanzaba. No tardó en disminuir su velocidad, ese tenebroso bosque, lleno de sombras danzantes como fantasmas huidizos, con el viento respirando en su nuca como si se tratara de una persona, parecía sacado de una película de terror.

Continuó, ahora caminando con sigilo, maldiciendo por el ruido que hacía cada ramita que pisaba, preguntándose en que momento pasó de ser la cazadora a ser la presa.

-¡Esto es ridículo!- exclamó frustrada –Él debería esconderse de mi, y no al contrario.

Decidida dio el siguiente paso sin importarle cuanto ruido hiciera, en ese momento un cuchillo pasó a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, clavándose en uno de los árboles que había delante. Tragó duro mirando el cuchillo que casi la mata, luego con lentitud se volteó, mientras toda la valentía y decisión se reducían a un esfuerzo por no salir corriendo. Allí estaba el culpable de todo, el que había destruido el dojo y el que mataría a Ranma si ella no lo impedía, el enorme hombre caminaba hacia ella, con su máscara cubriendo su rostro y un machete en una de sus manos goteando sangre, seguramente la misma sangre que manchaba el delantal de carnicero que llevaba puesto.

-¿Q… quien es usted?- preguntó temblorosa mientras se alejaba lentamente del hombre.

La única respuesta que obtuvo de su interlocutor fue un sonido gutural, al tiempo que levantaba su machete dejándolo caer sobre ella. Por fortuna la situación de tensión no anuló sus reflejos, por lo que logró esquivar el ataque perdiendo sólo unos pocos cabellos en el proceso. En vista de que razonar con él para llegar a una solución no funcionaba, optó por la salida que esa parte primitiva de su cerebro le gritaba desde el inicio, correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieran. Pero a pesar de que ella iba corriendo y el hombre caminando lentamente, no lograba perderlo de vista. Estaba perdida, no sabía como había entrado al bosque y mucho menos como salir, aún así corría desesperadamente intentando en vano alejarse del cruel y terrible asesino, sin embargo una raíz sobresalida en el piso la hizo tropezar, cayendo de cara sobre la tierra y maleza.

-¡¿Porqué siempre pasan estas cosas?!- exclamó frustrada poniéndose de pie rápidamente, al mirar hacia atrás el hombre ya no la perseguía –Ahora sólo falta que me encuentre el cadáver de un amigo- murmuró frustrada.

No pudo evitar gritar de pánico cuando un relámpago iluminó un bulto a un lado de ella, algo muy parecido a una forma humana, con cautela y terror se acercó lentamente, temiendo encontrar a uno de sus amigos, o alguien de su familia. Segundos después un nuevo relámpago la ayudó a ver de que o quien se trataba.

-Sólo era una roca…- exhaló aliviada, sintiéndose estúpida por haberse dejado llevar por su imaginación.

En ese momento un tercer relámpago más intenso y duradero que los anteriores le hizo ver la sombra del asesino, con su arma en alto, proyectada en un árbol delante de ella. Intentó auto-convencerse de no era más que su imaginación, pero el instinto de artista marcial fue más fuerte, haciéndola esquivar justo a tiempo el machete que se clavó profundamente en dicho árbol. Aprovechó para huir mientras el hombre intentaba desenterrar su herramienta de la dura madera, pero cuando estaba apenas a un metro del peligro se detuvo.

-_Si sigo perdiendo el tiempo Ranma vendrá a salvarme, y entonces él…_- pensó seriamente –_Soy una artista marcial, vine a matarlo… ¿Qué demonios hago huyendo?_- se preguntó a si misma mientras apretaba sus puños y decidida lo enfrentaba –Prepárate para morir- le dijo calmadamente al asesino que acababa de liberar su machete.

Corrió hacía él dispuesta a acabarlo en poco tiempo, toda la fuerza del asesino residía en su arma, pero sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos, si se mantenía fuera del alcance del machete no debería tener problemas en vencerlo. Se barrió hacia él, con una precisión asombrosa incluso para ella, logró hacerle perder el equilibrio, consiguiendo que el hombre soltara el machete mientras caía pasadamente al suelo. Ya lo tenía en sus manos, había sido más fácil de lo que creyó, decidió no tentar a la suerte y aprovechar su oportunidad, lo acabaría en unos minutos.

Lo atacó mientras se ponía de pie, golpeó todos sus puntos vitales con patadas y puñetazos, todos con la gran fuerza que la caracterizaba. Segundos más tarde ella se encontraba exhausta frente al hombre ahora totalmente erguido, quien no parecía haber sentido ni cosquillas con los golpes.

-_Tranquila Akane, él continúa desarmado, no puede defenderse, talvez si corro hacia él y aprovecho la inercia de mi cuerpo logre derrotarlo_- se animó mentalmente no muy convencida.

Puso en marcha su plan, pero cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de atinarle su ataque más poderoso, él la alejó de un golpe con su brazo, como si se tratara de un molesto mosquito. Ese golpe la lanzó a unos cien metros de él, atravesando varios árboles en el proceso hasta que una pared de piedra la detuvo. Cayó al suelo como un peso muerto, tardó unos segundos en volver a moverse, su cuerpo dolía como nunca pero si se quedaba mucho tiempo quieta esa cosa la mataría sin remedio, así que haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano levantó su cabeza apenas unos centímetros del suelo.

Cuando intentó incorporarse apoyada en sus brazos volvió a caer desesperada del dolor en su hombro ya herido, el cual ahora sangraba mucho más que antes. Gimiendo por el sufrimiento logró sentarse ayudándose de su brazo sano, sollozando a causa del terrible malestar se percató de que su brazo había quedado inutilizable, se sentía sumamente débil, con su cuerpo completamente magullado y su cabeza a punto de explotar, sin dudas ahora le sería mucho más difícil vencerlo. En esos momentos algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, una enorme mano apretando su cuello con fuerza la levantó, ella intentaba liberarse usando su brazo sano sin éxito, mientras sentía los efectos del estrangulamiento.

El asesino dio un par de pasos, hasta detenerse en un sitio, en el momento en que se vio a si misma colgando sobre un precipicio, la falta de oxígeno y la presión en su garganta dejaron de ser tan importantes.

-_Estábamos en un bosque, ¿de dónde salió ese precipicio?_- se preguntó tontamente.

El agarre en su cuello se fue aflojando poco a poco, lejos de aliviarla la hizo tomar conciencia de que ese era su único punto estable de apoyo, lo único que logró hacer fue aferrarse con más fuerza al brazo que la aprisionaba en el momento en que el hombre la dejó caer al vacío. Sentía como su extremidad temblaba ante el enorme esfuerzo en su deplorable estado, pero estaba dispuesta a soportar, ella no moriría, no sola al menos, acabaría a esa cosa y luego ya no importaría si caía o no. En ese momento sintió su mano resbalar por el brazo del asesino cuando este la bajó, por fortuna logró sostener con fuerza uno de los dedos de él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Desesperada por no caer se aferraba aún más de la mano del hombre que en estos momentos la zarandeaba para tirarla, en medio del movimiento una genial idea cruzó por su mente, era un suicidio, pero si lograba llevárselo con ella todo valdría la pena.

Aprovechó el impulso para enredar sus piernas en una de las de él, así que con el siguiente movimiento el hombre acabó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo junto con su víctima al profundo precipicio. Akane cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe que la acabaría, pero el insoportable dolor en su brazo la hizo abrirlos mientras dejaba escapar un chillido de dolor. Al dirigir su mirada empañada por las lágrimas a lo que sostenía su brazo malherido, lo vio.

-¡Ranma!- se sorprendió al verlo sosteniéndola para evitar que cayera.

-Tranquila Akane, te subiré- le dijo él mirándola con cariño mientras comenzaba a tirar de su brazo.

Se sintió aliviada, a pesar del dolor ya todo estaba bien, todo había acabado, al menos eso creyó hasta sentir algo que se movía por el brazo que estaba colgando. Al fijarse pudo ver al hombre aferrado a ella utilizándola como una cuerda para trepar. Si permitía que Ranma la subiera todo estaría perdido, debía lograr que él la soltara.

-¡Ranma suéltame, déjame caer por favor!- le suplicó.

-¡¿Te volviste loca?! ¡Jamás te dejaría caer!

Eso era verdad, ella lo sabía, no había fuerza en el mundo que lo obligara a soltarla.

-Por… favor…- suplicó desesperada.

Como si el cielo la hubiera escuchado, una fuerte tormenta se desató en un instante, el rostro de Ranma se llenó de pánico mientras la transformación se producía y su cuerpo perdía fuerzas considerablemente. Ella sabía que él estaba al límite pero aún así no la soltaría, detestaba que fuera tan terco. Sintió como el brazo del asesino rodeaba su cuello como si fuera un gancho, usándola de soporte para continuar subiendo, fue en ese momento que una idea, no más cuerda que las anteriores que había tenido, se formó en su mente. Era absolutamente consciente de que si él quisiera podría quebrarle el cuello con una mínima presión, pero aún así no sentía miedo, las cartas ya estaban tiradas.

-Morirás- le informó tranquilamente mirándolo a los ojos que apenas se distinguían detrás de la máscara.

Comenzó a mecerse colocando sus pies en la pared de roca frente a ella y tomando impulso, cada vez con más fuerza.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Akane?! ¡Ya deja de hacer eso o no podré sostenerte!- gritaba desesperado Ranma haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para continuar sosteniéndola.

Continuó impulsándose cada vez más lejos del acantilado ignorando los gritos de Ranma, en algún momento había dejado de sentir dolor en su brazo, de hecho había dejado de sentir que tuviera uno, eso no podía ser bueno, no era más que una señal de que no podría volver a usarlo. Pero en estos momentos sólo importaba deshacerse de esa cosa que intentaba subir, sabía que si el asesino alcanzaba el brazo de Ranma todo estaría perdido, así que continuó impulsándose con más y más fuerza, rogando que el agarre de Ranma se estuviera debilitando y la dejara caer de una vez.

Los gritos histéricos de su prometido aumentaban cada vez que llegaba al punto más alto en la trayectoria del péndulo en el que ella se había convertido, sonrió levemente, no tendría que esperar demasiado para que todo acabara. Sin embargo al parecer el enorme hombre que colgaba de su cuerpo tenía otros planes, así que enredó con sus piernas las de ella, dejándola inmovilizada, sin posibilidades de reducir el impacto cuando ambos chocaron con brutal fuerza con el lado del acantilado.

Ahora lo sabía, lo anterior había sido una leve molestia, lo que sentía ahora era verdadero dolor, pero ni siquiera podía mover un músculo de su sangrante rostro para quejarse. Escuchaba lejanos los gritos de Ranma a pesar de que estaba a algo más de un metro de ella, abrió apenas un ojo y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para retorcerse de dolor, parecía como si sus órganos internos le hubieran explotado, incluso sus pulmones ya no le proveían todo el aire necesario. Tardó unos instantes en notar que el asesino ya no estaba aferrado a ella, temió que hubiera logrado subir, pero luego lo comprendió, al golpear el acantilado, él ya no pudo sostenerse y cayó inevitablemente al vacío.

-_Que idiota, si sólo hubiera esperado unos instantes me habría llevado con él_- pensó distraídamente mientras esperaba el momento en que su cuerpo colapsara.

No notó cuando Ranma la subió finalmente, sólo se percató de que ya no colgaba, cuando sintió ese calor tan característico de su abrazo, con los ojos cerrados sintió su aroma mezclado al de tierra húmeda, al parecer su olfato era lo único intacto en ella.

-¿En qué estabas pensando tonta?- le susurró Ranma al oído dejando que sus lágrimas se confundieran con la lluvia, ya más calma que antes –Cuando te recuperes te castigaré por esto…

-Dormiré un rato…- murmuró ella incomprensiblemente, sin embargo de alguna forma él comprendió, no sólo sus palabras sino el significado implícito.

-¡Nada de eso, Akane abre los ojos! ¡Mírame Akane por favor!- Le suplicó moviéndola levemente -¡No me dejes solo!

Abrió sus ojos con mucha dificultad, esperando ver por última vez el rostro lloroso de su dulce y linda pelirroja, no importaba que apariencia tuviera, lo amaba tanto. Pero en lugar de eso vio un resplandor demasiado intenso que la obligó a volver a cerrarlos, tardó unos segundos en comprenderlo… finalmente había sucedido, finalmente había muerto, pero había logrado salvarlo, eso era lo único que importaba.

**Continuará.**

Siii Lo salvó!! Eso es lo que importa ¿no? ¿Ehh? ¿Cómo que no sirve si ella no se salva también? Miren que aún tengo un capítulo más, y si no les sirve lo mato a él también ¬¬ XD

El siguiente es el último capítulo, no llevo ni media página escrita y el domingo tengo que ir lejos a votar así que si no logro escribirlo el sábado no voy a poder publicarlo pronto T_T… pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo, lo prometo.

Para las niñas buenas que estuvieron haciendo los deberes y averiguando que significa el título, les diré que no tiene nada que ver con el manga yaoi ese, con respecto a la canción si tiene algo que ver, o sea conocí el término y lo que era en realidad gracias a ese tema, pero hay algo que se llama así, y es lo que le da el título a la canción y el manga. Pero no diré más, igual en el siguiente capítulo ya lo sabrán ^^.

Bueno pido disculpas por la pésima redacción de este episodio, prometo que el siguiente estará mejor, pero ando fuera de forma y las escenas de acción me cuestan horrores. También me disculpo por no haber publicado el jueves como debía, pero hoy estuvo complicado, no pude comer nada hasta las 8:30 de la noche cuando llegué de trabajar T_T, y menos pude editarlo a tiempo, ahora son las 0:03 del viernes así que ya me atrasé un día XD.

Agradezco muchísimo por pasarse a leer y dejarme los comentarios, gracias por todo y me encantan mucho mucho sus teorías.

Saludos y se cuidan, hasta pronto… espero o.o.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo final.**

Abrió sus ojos somnoliento, sólo para volver a cerrarlos, se mantuvo así por unos instantes hasta que la contractura en su espalda le recordó donde se encontraba. Observó con desgano las tablas del pasillo sobre las cuales estaba sentado, desvió su mirada hacia la sombra de una mesita decorativa que había a unos metros de él, su proyección llegaba hasta le tercer muesca grande de una de las maderas del suelo.

-Son casi las cuatro de la tarde- murmuró con desgano apoyando su cabeza en la pared que le había servido de respaldo todo este tiempo –Creo que dormí unas dos horas.

Exhaló tristemente observando la puerta que tenía a un lado, tres días, tres largos días habían pasado desde que todo sucedió, tres días sin entrenar, tres días en los cuales había comido apenas un par de bolas de arroz, tres días sin moverse de su posición actual. Se sentía estúpido, no servía de nada estar allí haciendo guardia sin atreverse a entrar, pero entrar y verla en ese estado significaría no volver a salir, ya imaginaba a sus padres metiendo un ministro a la habitación y manejándola como un títere para casarlos sin tener que esperar a que despertara. Sin embargo tampoco podía irse a hacer su vida sabiéndola en ese estado, debía estar allí para ella aunque nunca lo supiera, debía cuidarla en secreto, ya había permitido que la dañaran una vez, no lo haría de nuevo.

-Si es que sobrevive…- murmuró amargamente.

Impotencia, frustración y una culpa que no le permitía dormir más que un par de horas por día, era sólo un poco de lo que sentía. Pero por sobre todo eso, sentía una profunda desesperación, sentía que la perdería, que tendría que continuar sin ella, que nada tendría sentido luego. No quería llorar, no podía mostrarse así frente a la familia, Soun había llorado por todos allí, de hecho en esos momentos podía escuchar sus sollozos provenientes de la planta baja.

El sonido metálico de algo chocando contra el suelo dentro de la habitación de Akane lo alertó, sin perder tiempo abrió la puerta buscando rastros de alguien intentando hacerle daño a su prometida. Pero en lugar de eso la encontró a ella, sentada en su cama, con los pies descalzos en el suelo, mirando confundida el soporte de la bolsa de suero, que ahora estaba tirado en el piso.

Sonrió aliviado, mientras la observaba con orgullo, ella era fuerte, muy fuerte. Levantó la mirada viéndolo interrogante, ella quería respuestas y él se las daría, le diría todo lo que había sucedido y la tranquilizaría asegurándole que se quedaría con ella para siempre así nadie volvería a lastimarla.

Sin embargo no llegó a abrir la boca cuando su padre lo empujó desde atrás haciéndolo caer de cara al suelo, luego sintió las pisadas de Soun sobre su cuerpo como si fuera un tapete, seguido de algunos pasos más que pasaron muy cerca. Cuando logró levantar la cabeza encontró a toda familia en torno a ella.

-¡Mi niña al fin despiertas! ¿Cómo te sientes, te duele algo? ¡Que suerte que regresaste no hubiera sabido como explicárselo a tu madre!- gritaba Soun, en medio del cuantioso llanto, mientras la sacudía por los hombros asegurándose de que no era un espejismo.

-¡Que alegría que hayas abierto los ojos Akane, estábamos muy preocupados!- comentó Kasumi alegremente.

-¿No se siente feliz Tendo? ¡Nuestro sueño de unir las escuelas no será imposible después de todo!- exclamó Genma egoístamente a lo que Soun asintió emocionado.

-Que bueno que estés bien- dijo Nabiki, para luego dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta -. Llamaré a Tofú- avisó a Ranma quien recién acababa de ponerse de pie.

Los minutos que tardó el doctor en llegar transcurrieron en un drama digno de las mejores obras de teatro, donde Soun y Genma narraban todo lo que habían tenido sufrir cuando ella estuvo inconciente, para decidir como unir las escuelas de otra forma. Por supuesto todas las ideas eran absolutamente irracionales por lo que acabaron sin ninguna opción más que rezar por que despertara. Según ellos su mejoría se debía a una promesa en particular que le realizaron a buda, la cual consistía en tomar cinco litros de sake cada uno si todo salía bien, y que por supuesto llevarían a cabo esa misma noche, ya que a los dioses no hay que hacerlos esperar.

Akane permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo, observando fijamente sus manos, Ranma aún desde la puerta intentaba descifrar que pasaría por su cabeza. Para cuando Tofú llegó a la habitación, Kasumi se encontraba en la cocina preparando unos bocadillos para los patriarcas, quienes habían comenzado a cumplir su promesa con mucho entusiasmo, y Nabiki había salido a cerrar unos negocios.

-Hola Akane, ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó el doctor observándola con detenimiento.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó ella dirigiendo la mirada a Ranma que aún permanecía recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Pues…- comenzó a explicar Tofú.

-¡Pasó que eres una niña estúpida! ¡Hiciste la misma tontería de la que siempre me acusas!- le reclamó molesto, sorprendiéndose a si mismo de su reacción.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella levemente, asustada por el trato tan brusco.

-¡Que comiste un tazón de ramen envenenado que Shampoo te ofreció!

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-¡¿No te acuerdas?- preguntó alarmado caminando hacia ella, de pronto el enojo se había esfumado por completo.

-Cantarella…- mencionó de la nada Tofú, logrando captar la atención de ambos –Así se llama el veneno que te suministraron, se trata de una pócima creada en Europa durante el renacimiento, tengo entendido que fue Kodachi quien la consiguió.

-¿Kodachi?- preguntó Akane aún desconcertada.

-Así es, esas dos locas intentaron "eliminar a la competencia", pero descuida, no volverán a acercarse si saben lo que les conviene- informó Ranma seriamente, mientras apretaba los puños conteniendo la ira que lo embargaba al recordar a esas dos.

Akane lo observaba a mitad de camino entre al temor y la sorpresa, no la culpaba, desde que ella despertó se había mostrado muy agresivo. Pero tres días de preocupación y angustia, tres días sin saber si sobreviviría a las locuras de sus prometidas fueron demasiado para él, y ahora que ya estaba fuera de peligro, no podía evitar liberar la tensión de esa forma.

-Parece que ya estás recuperándote- le dijo Tofú a Akane luego de observar la retina de sus ojos –Ahora deberás hacer reposo durante una semana, no quiero que te muevas de la cama más que para lo absolutamente necesario, ya que tu cuerpo necesita descansar.

-Si…- respondió ella ausentemente intentando asimilar la información.

-Hablo en serio Akane- dijo el doctor al notar la poca atención que le prestaba –Ese veneno es demasiado fuerte, casi te mata, por fortuna lograste vencer a la enfermedad, pero tu cuerpo aún está sufriendo los efectos dañinos, si no te recuperas bien podrías recaer.

-¿Vencer a la enfermedad?- preguntó ella –Yo vencí a un enemigo…- murmuró viendo al doctor –Era un hombre fornido, con una máscara y un machete… era muy fuerte.

-¿Como los que salen en esas películas de miedo que tanto te gustan?- preguntó Ranma, a lo que Akane se limitó a asentir.

-Eso es muy normal, el veneno suele generar alucinaciones, seguramente tu cerebro te hizo ver a la enfermedad como ese hombre al que debías derrotar- explicó Tofú, logrando que Akane se quedara largo rato pensativa.

-Pero… también pasaron otras cosas…- comentó ella sonrojándose gradualmente.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Pues… en un momento desperté en la misma cama contigo- relató mirando a Ranma -… y ya llevábamos tres años de casados.

-¿Soñaste que estábamos casados?- preguntó sonrojándose incluso más que ella.

-Incluso estaba embarazada… pero no sólo fue eso, también recuerdo una pelea contra Shampoo y Kodachi, tú llegabas a salvarme y luego rompías el compromiso con ellas.

-¡Espera, eso si sucedió! Fue hace unos días, por eso ellas te dieron el veneno luego.

-¿Si sucedió? Entonces lo demás…

-Lo demás fueron alucinaciones- aseguró tajante Tofú –. Seguramente tu cerebro utilizó los recuerdos que tenías y continuó la historia a su manera, lo que viste no fue más que una mezcla de recuerdos e invenciones de tu mente.

La vio bajar su cabeza meditando algo, él mismo se sorprendió de sentirse decepcionado ante las palabras de Tofú, de alguna forma se había ilusionado con el asunto del casamiento, incluso ya había imaginado un pequeño niño de cabello negro y ojos marrones que lo llamara "_papá_". Pero claro, creer que Akane había visto el futuro mientras desvariaba en su cama por culpa de un veneno, era demasiado estúpido incluso para él. Aunque verla tan dócil y pensativa, respondiendo apenas a las preguntas que Tofú le realizaba, con su pequeño y delgado cuerpo debilitado, le daba tal aspecto de fragilidad, que le hacía desear convertir en realidad esos sueños.

-Muy bien Akane, parece que ya superaste la parte más difícil, de ahora en más solo te resta recuperarte por completo- le dijo Tofú una vez que finalizó su interrogatorio médico -. Ahora quiero que durante una semana no salgas de la cama más que para lo estrictamente necesario, una recaída en estos momentos sería muy grave.

-Aja…- respondió ella aún en su propio mundo.

-Lo digo muy en serio Akane, debes hacer reposo total durante al menos cinco días, ¿entendido?- preguntó viéndola con seriedad, logrando captar algo de su atención gracias al tono de voz utilizado.

-Si doctor, me quedaré aquí el tiempo necesario- asintió obedientemente.

-Muy bien, en ese caso me retiro- avisó el hombre haciendo una reverencia –. Cuida de ella- le pidió a Ranma colocándole la mano en el hombro al pasar a su lado.

Después de esto, el hombre se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejándolos solos.

-Lamento la forma en la que te hablé hace un rato, estaba bastante nervioso…- se disculpó acercándose a la cama.

-Descuida, si caí en la trampa de esas dos lo merecía. Pero… ¿Cómo supiste que fueron ellas?

-Hace tres días salí a entrenar con el viejo, iríamos a las montañas a pasar el día, creo que los demás también salieron por algún motivo y te quedaste sola en la casa- comenzó a relatar mientras Akane asentía como si comenzara a recordar algo –Cuando llegamos al lugar me enteré de que papá me había rentado a unos lugareños a cambio de unas botellas de sake, quería obligarme a que los ayudara a trabajar sus tierras con la excusa de que eso era entrenamiento.

-A veces pienso que Tío Genma y Nabiki son parientes o algo así…- comentó divertida obteniendo una sonrisa de su interlocutor.

-Yo me regresé inmediatamente- continuó con su historia -, al llegar a la casa te encontré en la sala desmayada, con un tazón de ramen tirado a tu lado…- su expresión y tono de voz se ensombrecieron, demostrando claramente cuanto dolía ese recuerdo –Me asusté… mucho… más aún cuando Tofú nos dijo que estabas muy grave, que no sabía si pasarías la noche…- estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por continuar hablando con ese denso nudo en su garganta sin echarse a llorar en el regazo de su prometida.

-Imagino que fuiste a buscar a Shampoo y la obligaste a decirte que me había dado- asintió agradecido por los segundos que ella le regalaba para clamarse.

-Luego de hablar con Kodachi también supe el nombre del veneno, fue entonces cuando Tofú pudo preparar el antídoto, nos dijo que si eras fuerte te recuperarías…

-¿Y tú creíste que si lo haría?

-No…- respondió sinceramente –Lo siento, pero no podía ser optimista en esos momentos- se excusó al ver el ceño fruncido de Akane.

-Yo… también estaba asustada…- comenzó a decir mientras desviaba la mirada a sus manos –Lo primero que recuerdo fue que tú habías sido asesinado por ese monstruo.

-Gracias por soñar conmigo, pero la próxima vez intenta no ser tan…lúgubre- le dijo con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-Después de eso comencé a despertar en una y otra época, no sabía que estaba sucediendo ni donde acabaría, tampoco estaba segura de si podría salvarte… ni siquiera sé si finalmente todo terminó, o al dormirme despertaré en otro lugar.

-Esto no es un sueño, ya despertaste, créeme…

-Supongo que si, mis uñas están limpias- dijo con una sonrisa mostrándole el revés de sus manos.

Asintió sonriéndole, no entendía el asunto de las manos, pero estaba sonriendo por primera vez desde que despertó. Era bueno tener a la Akane de siempre de regreso, ella nunca imaginaría cuanto la había extrañado.

-Entonces… las chicas intentaron…- reflexionó ella ensombreciendo su semblante.

-Tranquila, ahora ellas están muy lejos, no volverán a aparecer, me aseguraré de que no lo hagan- le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba protectoramente.

Akane tardó unos instantes en responder el abrazo, era normal cuando había sido algo de improviso, no es que él estuviera esperando cualquier excusa para tomarla entre sus brazos, sentir su cálido cuerpo, su calmada respiración en el cuello. No, definitivamente ese abrazo no tenía nada que ver con ello.

-¿Sabes…? No importa donde despertara en mis sueños, ni que tan perdida estuviera, tú siempre estabas allí…- dijo ella luego de unos minutos, calentándole las mejillas y el alma.

Sonrió feliz estrechándola aún más contra si, sólo ella podía en un rato, hacerlo olvidar tantos días de desesperación.

-Si me lo permites… siempre voy a estar…

-¿Lo dices en serio…?- preguntó Akane separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

Tragó saliva mientras su cara se volvía de un rojo intenso, y algo de humo comenzaba a salir de sus orejas.

-¿Lo dije… en voz alta?- preguntó al borde de la taquicardia.

Sólo bastó que Akane asintiera para que deshiciera el abrazo y se alejara de ella como si fuera el mismísimo Lucifer.

-N… no yo… no…- balbuceaba mientras negaba con su cabeza erráticamente.

-Si quieres puedo fingir que no escuché nada…- sugirió ella con cierta decepción en la voz.

La miró unos instantes desde su posición; a punto de saltar por la ventana. ¿Realmente quería que ella fingiera no haberlo escuchado? ¿Qué todo regresara a la normalidad, gritos, insultos, golpes? No, definitivamente no quería eso.

-No… sólo…- comenzó a decir bajándose de la ventana para encaminarse hacía la puerta –Necesito hacer algo antes…

-Saluda a Ukyo de mi parte…- la escuchó decir cuando comenzó a abrir la puerta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes…?- le preguntó desconcertado.

-En una de mis… "alucinaciones" sucedió algo parecido, sé que sólo falta que rompas el compromiso con Ukyo, eso ibas a hacer, ¿verdad?

Asintió lentamente, ella estaba muy seria con su mirada perdida en el horizonte, algo andaba mal.

-En tu sueño terminé arruinándolo todo supongo- dedujo, imaginando que ese era el motivo por el cual ella perdió su sonrisa.

-No te lo permití…- respondió sin despegar la vista de aquel lejano trozo de cielo que se veía a través de la ventana –Ve y haz lo que debas hacer.

-No me tardo, espérame aquí- pidió tontamente antes de salir.

¿A dónde más podría ir ella en su estado?

**5 años más tarde…**

-Me asombra que una marimacho que no podía cocinar ni un poco de arroz, hubiera sobrevivido sola todo este tiempo- esa voz detrás de ella se escuchaba familiar, tanto que dejó caer la vara que usaba para sostener el pescado que cocinaba en la fogata frente a sí.

-¿Ranma…?- preguntó en un hilo de voz, sin atreverse a voltear.

-Eres buena ocultándote…

-No me buscaste, así fue más sencillo- respondió con calma, en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a encontrarse con él.

-¿Porqué te fuiste?- preguntó aún dolido.

-Sabes perfectamente porqué lo hice…

-No lo sé… hasta hace dos semanas pensé que te habías marchado porque sabías lo que haría cuando regresara del Uchan's, creí que habías huido para que no te obligaran a casarte conmigo, por eso no te busqué…- hizo una pausa esperando alguna reacción, sin embargo ella se mantuvo inmóvil, aún viendo hacia el frente –Pero entonces apareció ese maldito asesino buscándote, y fue entonces cuando consideré la opción de que te hubieras ido por ese motivo.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó ella con preocupación.

-Si, por fortuna no lastimó a nadie, pero no pude vencerlo, se escapó, viene tras de ti, por eso estoy aquí.

-Entonces ya sabes porqué me fui…

-¡No puedo creer que me hayas dejado por un estúpido sueño!

-No fue un sueño…

-¡No lo sabías!

-No iba a arriesgarme…- respondió con tranquilidad mientras tanteaba el suelo en busca de la vara que había dejado caer minutos antes.

Pasó su mano por el suelo hasta que finalmente encontró la fina rama que usaba como extensión cuando cocinaba directamente en la fogata, Ranma lo vio todo, conectando las ideas a una velocidad sorprendente para un Saotome.

-Akane, mírame- ordenó con el temor impreso en su voz -. ¡Akane date la vuelta!- volvió a exigir cuando ella ignoró su primer orden.

-Creí que tardarías más en notarlo…- comentó mientras se ponía de pie girándose para quedar frente a él.

Su mirada desenfocada, sus pupilas opacas, sus ojos tan vacíos de vida…

-¿Cómo…?- fue lo único que pudo articular, no podía dejar de temblar, no era posible que Akane estuviera…

-Supongo que fue por no seguir las indicaciones de Tofú… talvez no debí escapar hasta haberme recuperado.

-¡Claro que no debiste!- exclamó desesperado negando con la cabeza, aún sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Me alejé de Nerima lo más rápido que pude, no sabía en que momento llegarías así que ni siquiera empaqué ropa, sólo tomé algo de dinero.

-Tampoco dejaste una nota, si no hubiera sido porque algunas personas te vieron marcharte habría creído que te habían secuestrado.

-Estaba en las afueras de la ciudad cuando comencé a sentirme mal, pero luego de haberme internado en el bosque fue cuando ya no pude continuar. Caí sobre el pasto, me sentía sofocada, y la cabeza me dolía demasiado, creo que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, y mi visión poco a poco se hizo más clara hasta convertirse en un resplandor que me lastimaba.

Continuó con su relato sin percatarse de lo que provocaba en Ranma, quien no podía detener las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

-No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pudieron ser horas o días, cuando desperté me sentía extremadamente débil, me dolía todo el cuerpo al más mínimo movimiento, y ya no veía… Pero logré continuar mi camino, conseguí unas raíces que no sabían tan asquerosas para comer, y con el tiempo me acostumbré a vivir de esta forma- concluyó con una sonrisa como quien habla de sus vacaciones.

-Estúpida…- Susurró en medio de un sollozo, en unos instantes estaba abrazándola, llorando su dolor, su frustración, su culpa, en el hombro de la que nunca dejó de ser su única prometida.

-Es hora de que regreses a la casa…- avisó ella separándose de él.

-¡¿Te volviste loca? ¡No te dejaré así y mucho menos con ese maldito buscándote!

-Ya me encontró…

-¡¿Qué?

-Hace una semana estuvo aquí, aún no sé porqué me buscaba, sólo sé que quería matarme, luchamos durante muchas horas, pero conozco el lugar a la perfección, y luego de cinco años entrenando duramente, finalmente logré vencerlo.

-¡¿Lo venciste? ¡Yo apenas pude marearlo un poco!

-Lo lancé al acantilado, fue muy duro y creo que no podré volver a usar mi mano izquierda- reconoció enseñando su mano toda amoratada, con algunos dedos quebrados -. Pero pudo haber sido peor, pude haber perdido mucho más.

-¡¿Peor? ¡Perdiste la vista, una mano y casi la vida por…!

-Por no perderte a ti…- completó –Ahora vete que quiero acabar mi pescado- dijo mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la fogata.

-Entonces no me pierdas…- fue casi una súplica, ella detuvo su camino –Porque yo… nunca quise perderte a ti…

-No Ranma, no voy a permitir que te condenes de esa forma con una ciega inútil- dijo tajantemente mientras retomaba su camino.

-Ya tomaste demasiadas decisiones por mí, esta vez me toca decidir si quiero condenarme con una marimacho violenta capaz de lanzar a ese mastodonte de trescientos kilos por un acantilado, o no.

-Pero… pasó demasiado tiempo, ya no somos los mismos y seguramente tienes a alguien esperándote en Nerima.

-Si pasó demasiado tiempo, justamente por eso quiero recuperarlo- afirmó caminando hacia ella –. Ya no somos los mismos, por eso quiero volver a conocerte…- la abrazó por detrás –Y si hay alguien que me espera… un panda gigante que me vendería por un tazón de arroz sin pensarlo, de hecho lo hizo un par de veces desde que te fuiste.

-Por favor Ranma, no hagas esto más difícil- suplicó temblando dentro del abrazo sin atreverse a romperlo.

-Todo este tiempo soñé con que te encontraría algún día, y entonces me dirías que todo fue un error, que no te fuiste porque no me quisieras, que en realidad siempre me amaste tanto como yo a ti…- le susurró al oído, para luego estrecharla más en sus brazos -¿Harías mi sueño realidad?

Se dejó caer llorando amargamente, al fin después de tantos años fingiendo ante si misma fortaleza e insensibilidad, bajaba la guardia dentro de esos protectores brazos que tanto extrañaba. Ranma la alzó en brazos y la acercó a la fogata, se sentó en el mismo tronco que ella reposaba antes del encuentro, la colocó sobre sus piernas y la abrazó con devoción mientras se movía levemente como si acunara a un bebé.

-No me iré hasta que me des una respuesta- le avisó luego de varios minutos.

-Entonces no te daré la respuesta…- susurró en medio de sollozos.

-Me parece bien…- afirmó con una sonrisa besando su cabello –Pero no pienso dormir en esa cosa a la que llamas carpa- dijo mirando las varillas con una lona encima que estaban a punto de desplomarse, donde dormía Akane.

-¡Estoy ciega y no puedo usar la mano!- se defendió alejándose un poco para encararlo.

-Un niño de tres años con los ojos vendados y sólo usando sus dientes, podría hacer un mejor trabajo- se burló, riéndose de la expresión de furia de su chica.

-¡Idiota, acabaré contigo!- gritó antes de lanzarse a golpearlo.

Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si fueran los mismos de antes… como si la única persona que podría esperarlos, estuviera a su lado. Como siempre debió ser.

**FIN.**

Lo sé, lo sé, me demoré mucho, el capítulo estuvo horrible y no fue un buen remate… pero dejé a Akane ciega y eso ya me deja contenta ^^.

Bueno al fin terminé esta historia ahora voy a continuar con las otras, pero estoy tapada de trabajo así que no sé cuando, pero prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo pata que sea antes de los siguientes 6 meses XDDD.

Con respecto al significado de Cantarella, ya ven, hubo alguien que le acertó a lo que era, y creo que ya lo expliqué bastante durante el capítulo.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron este desvarío, y los que lo comentaron con sus hipótesis ^^ adoro que hagan eso. Nos leemos… algún día… espero XD.

Saludos.


End file.
